


tell me everything is alright

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Possession, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: He shouldn't have listened to Manfroy.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	tell me everything is alright

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I did a Whumptober prompt and now I have a itch to do the rest. Anyways, enjoy the Julius angst nobody asked for.

It hurt. His whole body hurt.

Manfroy said that he would get better. But Julius just felt worse.

He wanted to get rid of that stupid book, however trying to control his arms were so difficult.

Maybe he just needed to sleep.

Maybe that was why he was heading to the living quarters. He didn't even notice it until he opened the door.

Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa with Julia in the middle. Normally he would run and join them. But he couldn't. It just hurt.

"Julius why are-" Mom's glee turned to shock then anger. "Who are you? Stay away from my family." She stood up and reached for her staff.

Julius didn't get it. Was there someone behind him? He tried to look behind, but it was in vain.

Dad stood up too, readying a spell while Julia cowered in fear.

He hoped Dad would get that person. Nobody had the right to scare his sister like that.

Then everything just happened at once. Dad sent his spell. Mom used her staff. And Julius opened the book.

He could only see the darkness for a moment. Maybe more than a moment. But when his senses came back, he saw **_it_**.

Something which was lying in a pool of blood.

Something which had silver hair just like Julia's but now it was soaked in red and burnt in places.

Something which hold a broken staff.

Oh...

Well, Manfroy was right.

It stopped hurting.


End file.
